


Dean, why are you in prison?

by deancastiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bondage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-23
Updated: 2013-02-23
Packaged: 2017-12-03 07:20:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/695687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deancastiel/pseuds/deancastiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean lands himself in jail and asks Cas to bail him out. But apparently he can only get out on parole...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dean, why are you in prison?

Dean pulled on the handcuffs. They were completely unnecessary when he was already locked in a cell. At least he was chained to the bed so he could sit comfortably.

“Cas, get your ass down here, pronto.” Dean sighed, agitated. There was suddenly a gust of wind and he knew exactly what had happened.

“Dean why are you in prison?”

“Nevermind that, just get these damn things off.” Cas reached for the cuffs then paused. This was an ideal situation.

“Yeah, not getting any younger, Cas,” But the angel didn’t move his eyes were glued to the hands that were handcuffed to the bed. Cas didn’t even know what Dean had done but he was glad he did it. He was set out before him like a thanksgiving turkey, “You’re kind of creeping me out…”

Cas didn’t listen, instead he raised a hand and twisted it in midair. The cuffs responded to his power by pulling taught and forcing Dean onto his back on the bed.

“The hell…?!” Dean began but Cas was quickly on top of him, straddling his hips. Dean tugged against the metal uncomfortably as the angel’s groin made clothed contact with his own.

“So how did you manage to break the law this time?”

Dean rolled his eyes, “Cas stop fucking around and get me out of here. I’m starving.”

The angel raised an eyebrow and nodded. His hand cupped Dean’s cheek before trailing, his fingers as light as a feather, down the hunter’s chest to the fly of his jeans. His hand wrapped around the outline of Dean’s groin and he heard his small intake of air.

Cas couldn’t help but smile as he undid Dean’s pants painfully slowly. There was no protest from Dean which was slightly disappointing to Cas. He had wanted there to be at least a little resistance. But he wasn’t going to complain.

His hand snaked into the hunter’s pants and began to slowly stroke his hardening cock. Cas felt himself growing more and more aroused as he looked at the helpless and chained Dean below him.

The angel shifted himself so that Dean was face to face with the crotch of his pants. Dean stopped breathing for a moment, his green eyes darting up to Cas.

“You said you were hungry.”

Dean looked like he had just been slapped. It was unlike Cas to say something like that but apparently Jimmy had a real fetish for bondage….which was very surprising. Of course he had tried to suppress it, being a man of the Lord, but the latent hunger was now surfacing.

Cas slowly undid his slacks, pushing his underwear aside and letting himself fall out temptingly in front of Dean. Dean was hesitant at first before he leaned up slightly to taste the tip of Cas. Heat rushed through the angel and his body tensed, wanting more.

But Cas wasn’t the only one that could tease so Dean kissed the tip before his tongue slid out, tasting the head. A shudder ran through the angel and he moaned, his hips rolling forward automatically.

Dean accommodated the sudden length of Cas in his mouth by hollowing out his cheeks. He gave a firm suck which rewarded him with a gasp and the angel’s fingers in his hair. Dean began to bob his head, taking a little more of Cas into his mouth with each suck.

Cas tried to concentrate on not bucking his hips into Dean’s hot, wet mouth. The sensation was amazing as he felt himself grow harder yet. Then he remembered that Dean was in the same state he was so he reached back and grabbed him firmly. Dean groaned around Cas’s cock as the angel began to stroke him with an agonizingly slow rhythm.

Dean licked along the underside of Cas, tasting the precum that leaked out in anticipation. He smiled, knowing that no matter what face Cas put on, he loved this too much to pretend.

“Dean…” Cas gasped, his hand pausing on Dean momentarily so his body could arch into the hunter’s mouth. Cas slipped down his throat for a moment which warranted another loud moan from the angel.

Dean chuckled softly but Cas heard. With one thought the cuffs were pulled even tighter, causing the hunter’s arm to strain even further over his head. He winced slightly but smirked. So Cas was into the kinky stuff now? The smirk earned him another tug of the cuffs, his head pressing into the top of the cot.

Once Cas pulled back a little he began to stroke Dean again, but now it was with a faster pace which caused Dean’s heart to speed. He felt moans form in his chest and make their way to his throat but he suppressed them. The way the pleasured sounds echoed of the cell block walls was embarrassing.

As if to prove his point Cas moaned loudly, the sound bouncing off all four walls and coming back amplified. It surrounded Dean and made his body flood with heat. It was like Cas in surround sound.

Cas’s cries were becoming more frequent, filling the cell with the symphony of his pleasure. His hips pressed closer to Dean’s face as his body tensed, his hand still working furiously on Dean. At the last moment the angel pulled out of Dean before spilling himself on that pretty face.

Not a moment later Dean released himself, hard and messy, onto Cas’s hand. Neither man moved for a moment. As their breath slowed, Cas released his grip on Dean and moved so that they were face to face.

“That’s a good look for you.” Cas complimented. Dean rolled his eyes before looking at Cas, obviously irritated.

“Now that you had your fill, wanna bust me out?”

Cas thought about this for a moment, pursing his lips as he weighed the question.

“Cas.”

The angel sighed and snapped his fingers, the cuffs disappearing. He watched as Dean rubbed his wrists, pouting. As Dean wiped his face with his over shirt before pulling it off and tossing it to the side Cas sat on the edge of the bed, trying to figure out a way to get Dean in handcuffs more often.


End file.
